Witch
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Witch never fights alone, constantly raising dead warriors. Upgraded Witches raise more skeletons at a time." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Witch is a single target splash damaging Dark Elixir troop in the Home Village. **The Witch shoots blue projectiles at their target and can summon dead warriors from past battles, the Skeletons. Only a certain amount of Skeletons per Witch can be on the battlefield at the same time (see table below for details). **The Witch has short purple hair that goes down to her shoulders and has glowing pink eyes. She wears two golden shoulder pieces, a golden belt, two gold bracelets, and a raggedy skirt. She also wears a raggedy purple cape and holds a staff with a goat's skull. ** ---- *'Offensive Strategy' ** As she has low hitpoints, the Witch is recommended as a support troop, and should be placed near the back of an attack. Don't group Witches together or a Mortar may wipe them all out. Plus the Witch's Skeletons are good distractions to occupy defense buildings. **Drop a couple of Giants as distractions, with a few Wall Breakers shortly after. Then add 1-3 Witches and they will spawn Skeletons to help the Giants. When the Giants and Witches finish destroying the defenses, drop 1-4 additional Wall Breakers (depending on level) along with 1-4 Witches and more Giants. **The Witch's Skeletons can help Giants destroy buildings. **The Witch's Skeletons can easily overwhelm defenses, though splash-damaging buildings (Mortars and Wizard Towers) can wipe them out just as easily as they can be raised. **If you have strong enough Lightning Spells, take out one or two Mortars at the start of the raid. This will greatly decrease the base's splash damage capability. More Skeletons will then stay alive longer acting as a distraction for the defense and will let your stronger troops take care of the rest. **If you see a Witch on defense, a single Lightning Spell or Poison Spell is a convenient option to prevent wave after wave of Skeletons continually distracting your offensive troops. If neither of these are available, luring the Witch out into the open and then swarming her with massed troops can be a good idea. **Using an all-Witch army, while not recommended due to the extreme cost, can potentially topple most base designs if supported by spells. Due to the fact that large numbers of Witches can summon Skeletons numbering into the hundreds, most defenses will easily be swarmed. Mortars, Wizard Towers and Bomb Towers are amongst the few defenses that can handle the Skeleton swarm. Beware that even high-level walls won't last long due to the additive damage of all the Skeletons. This strategy works as long as the Witches can reliably stay alive. Once the Witches start to die out, the Skeleton horde will drop in numbers which can result to a defeat. *'Defensive Strategy' **When trying to defend against Witches, the Giant Bomb can severely damage the Witches and kill off any nearby Skeletons in its radius. **Bomb Towers are also good at defeating the skeletons quickly, and damaging the witches when destroyed. **When defending in Clan Castles, Witches can be overwhelming if the attacker does not prepare for it (especially if there are two or more in the same Clan Castle). Their summoned Skeletons are excellent at swarming attackers, and can possibly take out a lone Barbarian King or Archer Queen even if they use their abilities (provided that the Heroes don't target the Witch immediately after being deployed). That being said, the Witch is vulnerable against being swarmed by troops herself, as she does not have high hitpoints and her Skeletons don't do splash damage. Complementing her with a Valkyrie or can be a good idea to compensate for her weaknesses. **Valkyries are themselves effective counters against Witches, as they can quickly take out the spawned Skeletons and move onto the Witch just as quickly. **Witches are also weak against air attacks, as her Skeletons don't target air units. Dragons or Electro Dragons when used in attacking can easily take out defending Witches. **When using Witches as part of your Clan Castle complement, place the Clan Castle behind walls to protect her from being drawn out and killed easily. **As Skeleton Traps are good for distracting P.E.K.K.As, so is a Witch. A protected Witch has the ability to destroy a P.E.K.K.A with ease. **Asking for Giants with Witches is a great idea. With the same speed, the giants will be able to take off some heat from the Witches until their skeletons take over. This is, unless a Poison Spell will be used to kill the Witches. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Initially, the Witch is a woman that has a magenta dress with slightly crumpled ends and a few holes. She carries a staff capped by the skull of a ram with golden horns. Her hair is purple and goes down almost to the bottom of her dress. **At level 3, the Witch gains a golden headdress. Her dress loses the holes and smoothes itself out. Her staff gains two golden rings around the handle. **At level 5, the Witch's gains a purple headpiece. Her staff's horns are now pink. ---- *'Trivia' **Although she appears to have no feet, which makes it seem like she is levitating, she is actually a ground troop and will not be attacked by Air Defenses, nor will she float over Walls like the Grand Warden. **In the Japanese language setting of the game, the Witch is called "Necromancer" literally. ***Necromancy is a form of magic involving communication with the deceased – either by summoning their spirit as an apparition or raising them bodily. This is referenced in the descriptions stating that Skeletons are dead warriors from the past summoned by the Witch. ** **Although summoned Skeletons look very similar to Wall Breakers, they are more likely to be Barbarians because they have a similar look, stance and attacking style. **If you observe carefully, the Witch looks similar to the Archer, only much more "''zombified".'' **Witches don't require any graves on the battlefield to summon skeletons. **Rage Spells don't speed up the Witch's Skeleton production. **When summoning Skeletons, the Witch glows green and raises her scepter. **When you have a Witch in your Clan Castle, and it creates Skeletons during a defense, the Skeletons that were made do not go back into the Clan Castle regardless. **The summoned Skeletons make upon-death skeletons. **The Witch has the fastest attack speed of any troop. **Part of the March 21st 2016 update, the Skeleton hitpoints have been reduced and it can no longer trigger traps. **Part of the May 4th 2016 update, the Witch's training time has been decreased from 20 minutes to 10 minutes. **Part of the October 12th 2016 update, the Witch's training time has been decreased from 10 minutes to 3 minutes so long as both dark barracks are Witch capable. ***The same update also greatly increased the Witch's hitpoints, increasing the health by at least 140% at all levels. **During late October 2016, the Witch's training cost was temporarily reduced and it's training time changed to 2 minutes to celebrate Halloween. **There was a bug where the witch would spawn skeletons while walking and wouldn't stop to do so. She also spawned skeletons at death similar to the lava hound mechanic. This was, unfortunately, a bug which was patched in the Builder Hall 6 update. But this gave birth to the witch slap strategy which was still relevant even after the removal of this mechanic. **On August 18th 2017, the Witches took the role of being the Home Village's builders for the week, having replaced the Giants. While they were builders, they interacted with buildings at melee range, much unlike their ranged attacks. A week later, they were then replaced by the Wizards. Shrink Traps are available, another reference to her. **The Witch is the Dark Elixir troop that requires the least amount of Dark Elixir to upgrade to max level, with 555,000 Dark Elixir needed to upgrade her from level 1 to level 5. Category:Troops Category:Dark Elixir Troops Category:Ground Troops